The proliferation of computing devices has had an effect on many industries as those industries adapt to the efficiencies and opportunities provided by computing technology. One such industry is the publication industry, which has embraced the advances in computing technology to present content in a digital format on a variety of computing devices. The use of personal computers, hand-held devices, and even cellular telephones for viewing various types of media such as books, magazines, and newspapers continues to grow at a rapid pace.
The comic book industry has also kept pace with advancements in digital publication technologies to present content electronically. Comic books are forms of visual narratives often presenting individual panels of narrative artwork on multiple pages in a book-like format. Known systems and methods for digital publication of visual narratives such as comic books may seek to simulate the book-like experience a printed comic book provides. However, the book-like format of printed comic books may not translate well or be well-adapted for display on a computing device. For example, panels of printed comic books may be organized in a portrait-like layout, which may not easily fit on the display of a computing device. Other known systems and methods may attempt to modernize electronically presented comic books presented electronically by adding animation, recorded dialog, or sound effects to the visual narrative. However, such known systems and methods may compete with fully animated or live-action narratives having similar elements.
Thus, there exists a need for new system and method for electronically presenting a visual narrative on a computing device.